Masques et Curry
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais cru que la vie après sa "mort" soit aussi mouvementée. Entre la malchance de Conan, les suspicions d'Haibara, les excentricités de Yukiko, les explosions d'Agasa et le danger de l'organisation, il était encore plus occupé qu'avec son ancien boulot d'agent. [Recueil d'OS]
1. Déguisements

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous pour ce nouvel OS, ou plutôt CES nouveaux OS. Eh oui ! Je tente un recueil d'OS centrée autour de Subaru Okiya. En espérant que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Masques et Curry**_

* * *

 **"Déguisements"**

-Aie

L'homme au bonnet émit un petit grognement de douleur entre ses dents. La femme derrière lui eut un petit rire gêné.

-Désolé…

Elle enleva d'un coup sec, l'épingle qu'elle avait malencontreusement trop enfoncée dans son épaule droite et continua ses mesures avec son mètre ruban. La douleur de l'aiguille n'était quasiment rien pour l'homme qui avait rarement vécu une soirée aussi mouvementée.

Il était mort ce soir.

Enfin, était supposé être mort et il valait mieux pour lui et pour Kir que cela reste ainsi. Il n'espérait désormais qu'une chose : pouvoir prendre une douche bien chaude et enfin changer ses vêtements qui sentaient un curieux mélange de souffre et de sang. Même Yukiko déployait tous ses talents d'actrice pour cacher son pincement à l'estomac, ce qui lui donnait une moue très étrange.

-Levez les bras s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

Il s'exécuta et la femme lui pris son tour de taille. Elle nota dans le petit carnet et ne put que constater les grosses traces de suie qui avait noirci l'entièreté du mètre-ruban qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'adressa à son mari qui les regardait, assis à son bureau dans sa traditionnelle posture de réflexion.

-C'est terminé ! Dit-elle. J'ai toutes les mesures qu'il me faut !

Yusaku leva les yeux vers les deux autres personnes et se leva de son bureau

-Parfait., Il va vous falloir une nouvelle identité et une nouvelle apparence. Dit Yusaku. Ma femme va donc vous « costumer », vous verrez, elle est très douée à cela.

La femme fit un V avec ses doigts en abordant un grand sourire fier.

-Moi, continua-t-il. Je vais essayer de vous construire une nouvelle identité crédible. Passeport, pièce d'identité, dossiers scolaires, il va falloir tout falsifier. Ça va me prendre un peu de temps de pouvoir avoir de bonnes contrefaçons, mais de tout ça mais je pense pouvoir vous trouver un appartement dans la soirée où vous pourrez vous reposez.

-Merci, souffla Akai.

Yukiko se tourna vers son mari, l'air interrogative.

-Par contre, chéri, il nous faut trouver un moyen pour cacher sa voix. Et je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais le temps de lui apprendre comment la modifier.

Yusaku sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

-Je pense avoir une idée sur la question… Le professeur Agasa avait sorti, il y'a quelques années, un gadget bien utile. Je sais qu'il avait été retiré du commerce, mais le connaissant, il a dû en garder quelques exemplaires pour les bricoler…

-Ah oui, dit Yukiko. Je me souviens ! C'était son collier-modifieur de voix, c'est cela ?

Yusaku lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête approbatif.

-Il va vous falloir des cols haut, Mr Akai ! J'espère que vous êtes un homme à écharpe !

Yusaku eu un petit rire.

-Je vais voir le professeur, tu commences son habillage ?

-Okay !

Elle prit le malheureux agent par le bras et le sortit de la pièce en commençant à lui parler de tous les déguisements qu'elle avait déjà imaginés pour lui.

* * *

Récupérer le collier-modulateur fut bien plus rapide qu'il aurait pu penser. Toquer à la porte, demander au professeur s'il lui en restait, le prendre et partir en disant au revoir. Tout ça n'avait pris que 5 minutes, grand maximum.

Il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment se passait la séance de déguisement avec Akai. Après avoir monté quelques marches, il poussa la porte du dressing, et se retrouva face à un visage familier.

-Non.

Yukiko eu un soupir d'exaspération.

-Mais enfin chéri ! Ce déguisement était parfait, j'ai bien le droit de le réutiliser !

Les joues rondes, lunettes sur le nez, longue chevelure noire et portant une robe : Sa femme avait utilisé sur l'agent, son déguisement de Mère de Conan. Il semblait terriblement gêné mais gardait un visage neutre par politesse.

-Euh… Vous pourriez nous laisser une minute ? Demanda poliment Yusaku. Vous pouvez boire un coup d'eau en attendant.

Akai fit un mouvement de tête approbateur et s'éloigna vers une bouteille d'eau au fond de la pièce. Yusaku prit sa femme par le bras et l'amena vers la porte.

-Enfin Chérie ! Tu ne peux pas lui donner cette apparence !

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Il est très bien ce costume !

Yusaku soupira

-Juste, ça ne marchera pas !

-J'ai du me battre pour qu'il puisse enlever ce fichu bonnet, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour tout recommencer !

-Quelqu'un pourrait se douter de quelque chose !

-Oh t'exagère ! Râla-t-elle assez fortement. Il avait très bien fonctionné quand on avait kidnapper Shin-chan !

L'agent recracha ce qu'il venait de boire par surprise.

-Quand vous avez QUOI ?!

Yusaku se retourna en agitant les mains

-Ah non ! Non ! C'était une blague que nous avions fait à notre fils ! Se justifia t-il. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que l'on va garder ce costume. Mieux vaut ne pas vous donner un costume de femme. On va réessayer autre chose…

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Yukiko pour parfaire un nouveau déguisement pour l'agent.

-Ah non, chérie ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Mais enfin, chéri ! Ça te permettra d'être plus tranquille avec tes éditeurs ! C'est gagnant-gagnant.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu ne peux pas le déguiser en moi ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Yukiko se retourna furieuse

-Très bien ! Si mONsieur a décidé que ça n'irait pas ! Même si c'était un très bon déguisement. « Ça n'a pas d'importance » d'après mONsieur !

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait… Commença Akai.

-Vous ! Lui ordonna Yukiko. Asseyez-vous ! On retente autre chose !

...

* * *

...

-Non, chérie ! Les cheveux rose, ce n'est définitivement pas discret !

-Tu n'as aucun gout artistique !

...

* * *

...

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un déguisement de vieillard soit la meilleur option…

-Rhaaa !

...

* * *

...

-Je n'avais pas déjà dis non, pour les déguisements en femme ?

...

* * *

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient en mode « essayage ». Des dizaines et des dizaines de vêtements différents et des masques divers et variés couvraient complètement le sol. Les faibles petits rayons roses de l'aurore perçaient à travers les rideaux fins du dressing. Yusaku était complétement avachi sur une chaise, à moitié endormi. Sa femme et Akai étaient encore réveillés mais la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus pesante sur leurs paupières.

Yukiko réajustait une énième perruque sur le pauvre agent. Elle lui avait juste enfilé un vieux costume de soirée de Yusaku et était en train de lui mettre une perruque châtaine qu'elle utilisait dans ses jeunes années d'actrice. La fatigue commençait vraiment à avoir raison de son inventivité créative.

Elle recula pour une vue d'ensemble, s'attendant au pire. Elle fut plus que surprise Mais fut surprise de la réussite du costume : L'agent était vraiment méconnaissable et le costume ne paraissait pas trop invraisemblable.

-Yusaku !

Pas de réaction de ce dernier.

-Non mais celui-là ! Je vous jure !

Elle ramassa une chaussure qui trainait au sol et l'envoya sur son mari pour le réveiller, ce qui marcha au-delà de toute espérance.

-Tu aurais juste pu hausser le ton, ça aurait pu marcher aussi, dit-il en se frottant sa mâchoire endoloris.

-Au lieu de dormir, regarde ce que donne ce costume. C'est le meilleur que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

Yusaku se leva et se dirigea vers l'agent déguisé. Il lui tourna autour, scrutant le moindre détail qui pourrait compromettre sa couverture. Inspecta la perruque, et vérifia les vêtements. Il eut un air ravi :

-Parfait ! Pour une fois, rien à redire !

Sa femme eu un sourire satisfait en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Quoique…

Son sourire s'effaça.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? La perruque ? Les vêtements ?

-Non…Non… Ce sont ses yeux.

Akai et Yukiko eurent l'air surpris.

-Ses yeux ? Demanda Yukiko en s'approchant. Ahh… Je vois, il a des yeux trop reconnaissables ! Il faut les cacher alors...

Il y'eu un silence.

-On pourrait faire croire qu'il est aveugle ? Proposa-t-elle

Yusaku secoua la tête.

-Non… Il faut faire plus simple… J'ai une idée.

Yusaku enleva ses lunettes et les donna à l'agent qui était plutôt surpris. Ce dernier les pris dans ses mains et les enfila d'un simple mouvement. Evidemment, la prescription n'était pas du tout adapté à ses yeux, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Yukiko.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, continua Yusaku. Mais ça devrait suffire.

-C'est pour des petits coups de génies comme ceux-là que je t'ai épousé mon chéri !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et ce dernier souri. Il regarda l'agent maintenant méconnaissable.

-Désormais, il n'y a plus de Shuichi Akai, vous vous appellerez Subaru Okiya ! 

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et bonne continuation !**


	2. Habitudes

**Oyé à toutes et tous ! Nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Masques et Curry**

* * *

 **"Habitudes"**

Sur la petite route sinueuse plongée dans le noir, il circulait à bord d'une petite Subaru blanche à l'allure tranquille.

Il adorait les chemins aux abords de la rivière Teimuzu, les reflets lunaires sur l'eau paisible, les faibles rayons qui illuminant les chaleureux pins verts sur les chemins de hallages, le ciel nocturne effacé de toute pollution lumineuse qui révélait sa robe étoilée. Il ressortait de ce paysage vert et noir une ambiance indescriptible dignes des plus grandes nouvelles fantastiques.

Jusqu'il y a une semaine, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de venir sur ces lieux, surtout en pleine nuit : Pas de temps, pas d'intérêt et trop dangereux. Mais le besoin de se détendre, de se reposer le poussait à serpenter dans le lit de la rivière.

Yusaku l'avait installé dans un petit appartement de Beika, loyer pas très cher, sympathique proprio. Une maison normale pour un « étudiant » lambda. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre : en tant qu'agent du FBI, il avait déjà eu à dormir dans des lieux beaucoup plus incongrus, au moins ici le lieu était propre et n'avait pas une armée de cafard cachée dans la tuyauterie.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui… Une vie « banale » loin de tout les tracas du FBI.

Bizarrement, durant cette semaine passée, une phrase ne cessait de revenir à ses oreilles. Une phrase que sa mère avait dit il y a fort longtemps et dont les mots semblaient ne jamais cesser de se répéter dans son crâne comme dans une boite à musique.

 _Nous devons tous, tout recommencer à un moment donné… Nouvelle vie, nouvelles habitudes…_

Il tourna le volant pour s'engager sur un petit pont en bois suivit d'une route de gravier, avec plus de dénivelé que la précédente.

Dès la première journée dans sa nouvelle vie, il avait eu l'idée de rédiger une liste de ses habitudes les plus reconnaissable. Ça lui avait pris un peu de temps, mais il était parvenu à établir quelque chose de concret :

...

 **Mes habitudes visibles :**

 _-Porter un bonnet_

Ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur, mais ça tombait sous le sens… Porter ce bonnet serait aussi discret que de se rendre dans les locaux de l'organisation en portant un panneau lumineux autour du cou avec marqué « JE SUIS AKAI ». Il avait dû le ranger soigneusement au fond d'un tiroir, avec l'espoir de porter de nouveau un jour, ce bonnet qu'elle lui avait tricoté.

 _-Fumer_

Là aussi, abandonner ses cigarettes ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir, et arrêter de fumer n'était pas chose facile chez beaucoup de monde. Mais son nouveau quotidien plus tranquille que celui d'agent, était plus propice pour l'arrêt. Plus de réunion de crise, de filature, de course-poursuite en voiture… En plus, cela faisait longtemps que Jodie ne cessait pas de lui répéter d'arrêter… Ce serait donc l'occasion idéale.

 _-Ne pas écouter les ordres_

Ici, pas le choix. Être trop confiant dans ses propres plans pourrait amener à sa perte et à celle d'Hidemi Hondo. Il allait donc devoir se tenir tranquille aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

En plus, James lui avait promis de l'informer par message des évolutions sur le terrain et à Washington donc se mettre en danger pour obtenir des informations serait stupide.

 _-Boire du Bourbon_

Il savait qu'abandonner cette habitude serait pour le mieux, mais après tout… Seul les gens vraiment proches de lui connaissait son amour du gout malté du whisky… Surtout qu'il avait déjà acheté une bouteille avant-hier… probable qu'il ne parvienne pas à abandonner cette habitude…

...

 _Nouvelle vie, nouvelles habitudes…_

Il arriva à une intersection avec une autre route, il décida de tourner à droite pour reprendre la direction de Tokyo

Le deuxième jour, il était parti faire des achats. Son appartement avait beau être meublé, il était bien vide. Vide de tout effet personnels et de tout souvenir, à l'exception de ce bonnet. Il lui manquait de la nourriture, de la vaisselle, un moyen de locomotion et des divertissements. Il avait donc pris toute une journée à aller de magasin en magasin dans le Centre Commercial de Beika, dépensant le gros chèque que lui avait laissé les Kudo. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à faire du shopping : il n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'alors.

Il avait ensuite passé les jours suivant à tenter de s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. Il ne faisait pas grands choses de ses journées, mis à part lire des livres, cuisiner des plats au four et regarder les dernières informations sur son ordinateur portable. L'envie de changement dans cette monotonie le poussait à multiplier les sorties nocturnes autour de Tokyo. De temps à autres, il se questionnait sur ce qu'il allait advenir de lui désormais, et de ce que préparait Conan contre Bourbon. Il se demandait surtout comment il comptait protéger Shiho du détective des hommes en noirs.

Dans ces moment-là, il ressortait ce vieux bonnet et l'examinait sous toute ses coutures, comme une divinatrice chercherait des réponses dans les lignes de la main. Il ressassait le passé et ses souvenirs douloureux.

 _Nouvelle vie, nouvelles habitudes…_

De son siège conducteur, il pouvait désormais apercevoir les premières lueurs de Tokyo… Les arbres s'espaçant de plus en plus pour laisser place à des maisons et des appartements.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit sa mère. Elle qui était toujours d'humeur changeante, à ne jamais vouloir remuer le passé, semblait oublier que toute les habitudes ne devaient pas être oubliées.

Une habitude, plus que nos actes ou nos mots définit indirectement ce que nous sommes.

Jamais il ne perdrait l'habitude de se battre pour ce qui était juste, jamais il ne perdrait l'habitude d'être loyal au FBI et jamais il ne perdrait l'habitude de repenser à elle et à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

 _Nouvelle vie, nouvelles habitudes…_

 _Mais jamais je ne perdrais l'habitude de t'aimer._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

Par contre, les lueurs n'étaient pas un peu trop rouges vers son appartement ?!

...

* * *

 **Deuxième chapitre, beaucoup moins drôle que le premier, mais c'est comme ça que j'écrirais ces OS: Thème, ambiance et Style différent à chaque fois. J'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même!**


	3. Couleurs

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai eu tellement de retard, je suis désolé ! C'est pas mon genre de vous faire patienter autant, mais ce chapitre à été dur à écrire. Enfin... bref, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre me lamenter.**

 **Merci à Eyto et à 75Aichan pour leurs reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui suivent et aiment cette fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Masques et Curry**

* * *

 **"Couleurs"**

Il ne restait du bâtiment résidentiel qu'un amoncellement de bois et de suie. Un véritable décor d'apocalypse s'y dressait à la place : des cendres noires recouvraient les morceaux de bétons calcinés et l'odeur des flammes imprégnait encore fortement l'endroit comme de l'encre indélébile. La plupart des résidents avaient heureusement pu être évacués à temps. Hélas, le propriétaire était encore à l'hôpital dans un état préoccupant. Des corbeaux perchés sur les ruines croassaient lugubrement un chant de complaisance.

Il était debout dans la rue, accompagné des deux autres locataires, ces derniers se lamentant sur tout ce qu'ils avaient perdus. Il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, se cachant derrière son habituel visage neutre. Intérieurement, il se réjouissait un peu d'avoir pris la voiture ce soir-là car de son appartement, il ne restait plus rien : Tous ses vêtements réduit en fumée. Tous ses meubles détruits. Toute sa collection de Conan Doyle, probablement transformée en cendres. Il avait pu ainsi sauver ce qu'il entreposait dans sa voiture, c'est à dire : Son porte-monnaie, une vieille veste et des chewing-gums à la menthe.

Un peu léger pour un camouflage contre une organisation criminelle.

Cette semaine se terminait décidément de manière aussi mouvementée qu'elle avait commencée. Il allait clairement avoir besoin de recontacter Yusaku ou Yukiko pour avoir à éviter de se nourrir exclusivement de chewing-gum dans les prochains jours… Ou alors demander à Conan, vu qu'il semblait être assez proche des Kudo, bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir entendu qu'il faisait partie de la famille

Un homme s'approcha du groupe.

\- Excusez-moi, messieurs ?

Les deux autres locataires, un homme enrobé avec des cheveux plutôt longs et un homme à la peau mate et aux doigts couverts de pansements se retournèrent vers le policier.

-L'inspecteur demande à vous voir, dit-il en faisant un geste du pouce.

D'un mouvement collectif, ils avancèrent vers l'officier qui semblait agenouillé, comme s'il regardait quelque chose au sol. Ce dernier sembla remarquer les bruits de pas et se releva, révélant les enfants avec qui il discutait.

Conan était sur les lieux de l'incendie.

Il aurait presque pu éclater de rire d'une telle évidence

Sa présence ne l'étonnait même pas, connaissant l'habitude du petit détective à attirer les meurtres comme la lumière attire les moustiques. Derrière le reflet blanc de ses lunettes, Conan le scrutait, avec le visage le plus neutre possible. L'enfant ne l'avais pas encore vu déguisé en Subaru, mais il se doutait bien que Yukiko ou Yusaku avait dû lui envoyer une photo ou au moins une courte description. Le petit sourire en coin que lui lança discrètement l'enfant ne fit que confirmer ses suspicions

Derrière l'enfant à la mine sérieuse, se trouvait quatre autres de ses amis : une petite fille avec un serre-tête, un enfant avec des taches de rousseurs, un autre assez large…

Et Ai Haibara

L'enfant aux cheveux auburn, la scientifique rajeunie, la sœur d'Akemi, Sherry…

Elle était juste derrière Conan. Et la vision de la petite fille lui fit réaliser le temps écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était pendant cette fameuse soirée sur les quais où il avait tenté, avec l'aide de Jodie, de confronter Vermouth et de l'attraper. Elle n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis. Il se rappelait qu'il ne lui avait pas échangé un mot, elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu ce soir là… Et la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, c'était… lorsqu'il était encore dans l'organisation.

Il remarqua que ses mains tenaient fermement la manche de Conan. Elle tentait visiblement de se cacher derrière lui . Sa main était la bouche comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait, ses poings se serraient sur le tissu.

Elle était terrifiée

Il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur ce que leur disait l'inspecteur. La vision de la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, les poings serrés lui était insupportable. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans l'organisation, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu après sa fuite… comment pouvait-il espérer qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée par lui…

L'inspecteur et Conan commencèrent à parler mais il ne les écoutait pas. Les deux autres colocataires avaient repris leur conversation, mais il ne leur prêtait pas attention, les corbeaux reprirent leurs croassements, mais il ne les entendit pas. Il resta silencieux, plongé dans un mutisme pesant. Le temps sembla même s'allonger dans ce silence, il tentait de penser à tout et à rien. Mais comme un orchestre entendu au loin, il voyait presque se jouer dans sa tête, cette discussion…

La dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sherry, au temps de son infiltration.

... ... ...

 _Elle se tenait droite et fière. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre de l'une des plus hautes gradées de l'organisation. Bien que plus petite que lui, elle avait le visage sévère, les bras croisés, le regardant droit dans les yeux en maintenant son regard, une vraie louve._

 _-Est-ce que je te fais peur ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement_

 _Elle lui adressa une réponse aussi brève qu'efficace._

 _-Non._

 _Un silence pesant s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne._

 _-J'ai peur pour elle_

 _Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête pour désigner la pièce d'à côté._

 _-Ces hommes en noir… Tu la protégeras d'eux ? Non, je reformule : Protège là d'eux, c'est un ordre._

 _Il se contenta d'hocher la tête_

 _Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle baissa le regard. Pensive, son expression cachée par ses cheveux auburn._

 _-Si tu échoues…_

 _Elle laissa la phrase en suspens comme si elle cherchait une menace suffisamment grave sans y parvenir. Son instinct de policier lui hurlait de dire quelque chose de cliché et de rassurant à dire comme « ça n'arrivera pas » ou « t'inquiètes je gère », mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge._

 _Elle se retourna, dos à lui, les poings serrés dans sa blouse. Elle reprit le chemin de la cuisine où patientait sa sœur._

 _-Si tu échoues… murmura-t-elle sous sa respiration. Je… Je…_

 _... ... ..._

-Monsieur ?

Il releva la tête et constata que c'était la voix un peu brusque de l'inspecteur qui l'avait tiré de ses contemplations. Visiblement, il avait commencé de courts interrogatoires de chaque suspect possible, c'est-à-dire lui et ses deux colocataires.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez hier soir ?

-Oh… Cette nuit là, je suis allé faire un tour en voiture. Dit-il simplement. Quand je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la rédaction de ma thèse, je fais toujours ça pour me changer les idées.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas vraiment de thèse à rédiger. Tout cela faisait partie du personnage qu'il jouait désormais. C'était une idée de Yukiko, et c'était relativement pratique pour éviter les questions sur pourquoi il ne sortait presque jamais de son appartement.

-Ma voiture est garée sur un parking un peu plus loin, reprit-il. Voulez-vous la voir ?

L'inspecteur secoua la tête

-Non. Dites moi plutôt où vous êtes allé !

Il lui répondit avec la plus grande des franchises :

-Sur la route bordée d'arbres près de la rivière Teimuzu… La verdure a le don d'apaiser mon esprit. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui arrosais tous les jours les plantes de la résidence. Le propriétaire ne s'intéresse guère au jardinage…

Ce genre de conversation était son quotidien maintenant : il disait soit la vérité, soit, quand la question était trop « personnelle », il utilisait un des nombreux mensonges prémâchés qu'il avait déjà ressortit cette semaine. Pourtant, alors qu'il lui expliquait à l'inspecteur le fait qu'il s'occupait du jardinage, ce dernier lui posa une question auquel il ne s'attendait pas :

-Alors… J'imagine que votre couleur préférée est le vert ?

Sa couleur préféré ?

 _Ces hommes en noir… Tu la protégeras d'eux ?_

Sa couleur préféré…

 _-Si tu échoues…_

-Non… reprit-il avec sa voie déformé. Si je dois choisir…

 _-Je… Je… Je ne te le pardonnerais pas_

-C'est le noir. Répondit-il

Ce noir qui a englouti celle à qui il tenait, ce noir qui l'a poussé à se faire passer pour mort… Ce noir qui enseveli tout, brise les destins et asphyxie des vies. Il couvre par sa couleur ce qu'il avait dans son cœur… Il couvre la seule promesse qu'il n'ait jamais brisée.

 _-Si tu échoues… Je ne te le pardonnerais pas_

Tout comme lui ne se le pardonnerait jamais.


End file.
